A story of Warriors
by D.J. Foley
Summary: This follows varios characters over the course of Roman expansion. Ch2 is done.
1. Gaul

This will be a long series of stories based on Rome: Total war, it will follow various characters, Roman and not, in various times in the long period of Roman expansion.

This is my first real fic so go easy in the reviews but criticism is welcome.

Chapter one: Lugus Audui (Gaul).

The army of Gaul emerged from the forest and Lugus looked around; the Gallic King had rallied all the tribes of Gaul in defense of their lands from Rome. The arrogant Roman who thought all land was made for them, Lugus spit at the thought of them. He had rode from his tribe with his best warriors but now, after many battles their numbers had dwindled. Despite what the king said the men knew they were loosing but it only made them fight harder. His train of thought was disrupted by the savage war cry of his warriors. It brought strength to his heart even though he knew it might be his nations final battle. The Romans were advancing up the hill now in their traditional formation of Hastai then Principes followed by Triarii. The Roman archers on a nearby hill were firing on the troops closest to them and without any Gallic archers they could do it at will. The Tribe leaders tried to tell their men to wait for the Romans to get closer but the men couldn't wait they charged.

The savaged ferocity of the Gallic troops surprised the inexperienced Hastai who were pushed back into the line of Principes who were ready for the charge, they started pushing back. Lugus rode in with his bodyguards after the initial charge, he found a spot in which the Romans were pushing forward and hit it hard. He leaned to the side of his horse and brought the sword across a Roman's back. He looked to his side and saw his bodyguards lower their spears and crash through a unit of Hastai that were gaining the upper hand on some Gallic swordsmen, the lead bodyguard brought his spear right through a Roman throwing him back into his companions. Lugus turned and slashed his sword through a Principe's chest plate that tried to knock him off his horse. He was so distracted fighting off the Romans eager to knock him off his horse he didn't notice the Gallic lines suddenly collapsing around him. The Principe's had stopped the charge and the Triarii had quickly pushed it in the other direction. Even men from his town were running but he was too busy fighting for his life. Then a Triarii rushed forward and with a lucky stab killed Lugus' horse from under him. Lugus hit the ground hard but knew if he stayed down he would die. He sprang up as fast as he could and suddenly realized he was surrounded by Romans. The Gallic lines had collapsed around him and he suddenly realized this would be his last battle. Two Principe's rushed at him eager to kill an enemy tribe leader, but Lugus had other plans. One jumped Principe jumped into the air and tried to bring his sword down on Lugus' head. He dove out of the way and shoved his sword into a space under his arm where the armor didn't cover the quickly brought it out to block the sword of the second Principe. Lugus blocked his blow then grabbed the dead Principe's sword and slashed it across his foes throat spraying blood on himself. Feeling his enemy's blood on him sent him into a frenzy and with two swords he spun and pushed back the Roman hoard that surrounded him. Lugus fought valiantly but he couldn't hold back the Romans forever. Lugus had just brought his sword through a Triarii's faceplate when he felt extreme pain in his back. As he fought the men in front of him one of the Hastai pulled out his pila and threw it into Lugus' back. Lugus looked back at the Roman and saw him with a smile on his face knowing he would be rewarded for killing an enemy tribe leader. Lugus had done all he could for his country but it wasn't enough to save Gaul.


	2. Rome

Well this is chapter 2 thanks to all the people that reviewed me and I'll take the advice thanks.

Chapter two: Oppius Villius Pertinax (Rome).

Oppius was tired, his legs were tired and he was tired of fighting these barbarians. A smile came to his face as he thought of their last battle a crushing Roman victory. He knew this would be the last battle between Gaul and Rome.

Just then Oppius heard a noise in the trees to his left.

"Halt" his commander yelled as the group of archers looked into the woods. Oppius saw a Gallic spy on horseback in the woods and he didn't hesitate to take and arrow out and load it.

"What do you see Oppius" yelled his commander. Oppius didn't need to tell the others he could handle this on his own, he was the best. He took a deep breath and let his arrow fly; The Spy who thought he was too well hidden to be seen was surprised when an arrow pierced his armor and hit his heart. A smile of satisfaction grew on Oppius' face, his first kill of what was sure to be many this day.

"Lets keep moving," yelled the commander, he had no need to ask if Oppius hit his mark because he always did.

The group was marching to the top of a hill overlooking the edge of the forest. The Roman spies had placed the Gallic army near the edge of the forest so the Roman General thought it a good idea to put archers overlooking that position. The group of archers reached the top of the hill and looked into the forest. No sign of the Gallic army yet, time enough to relax. Oppius was grateful for the rest for the climb to the top had been long, but as he surveyed the area he realized it had been worth it. The hill meant that the archers would have longer range and the Gallic army wouldn't be able to get to them without charging up a steep incline under archer fire. Even if they reached the top the climb would tire out the enemy so the archers could easily outrun them. Oppius looked to his left and saw the great Roman army preparing for battle. The Army was easily twice the size of what remained of Gaul's army, this will be an easy battle thought Oppius.

A few hours later the archers rest was interrupted by a horn, Oppius looked up and saw a Roman scout running toward the Roman troops, the enemy was coming. The Roman troops started forming their lines. Oppius saw the first of the Gallic army start to emerge so he quickly pulled an arrow out of his packed, lined up his shot but a voice stopped him.

"Hold your fire Oppius, we must wait for the signal."

Oppius slowly lowered his bow and turned to face his commander

"Why must I wait when I know I can get a clean hit now."

"Because archers are more effective and have a more damaging effect on enemy moral when fired in groups." His commander said back. So Oppius watch the Gallic army form up at the edge of the woods with contempt knowing he couldn't fire yet. He turned back to the Roman lines and saw that they had just formed up their lines. Suddenly he saw a flaming arrow shoot into the air and he smiled, time for battle.

The Roman troops started their march toward the enemy while the archers got ready to fire. Oppius looked at the Gallic troops closest to him, a group of warband the basic Gallic troops. Oppius knew he would have to look for notches in their armor because they wore little to none and had on shields. Oppius had nothing to fear from enemy archers, the Gaul's believe that war should be fought man to man not from a distance. Earlier in the war Gaul had archers but they were inexperienced and easily destroyed by the well-trained Roman archers. The Gaul's felt that there was no need to replace them and didn't.

"Fire" the commander yelled. The archers fired into the group of warband with devastating results. The initial barrage had taken out nearly one third of that group. Oppius lined up his target, a man toward the rear of the group and fired he watched his arrow fly screaming through the air and embed itself in the mans chest. As that man fell many around him did as well as the second volley killed another third of the group.

"Concentrate on the next group." Yelled his commander. Oppius looked at the next group, swordsmen. This may be harder he thought, swordsmen had both armor and shields, he would have to aim carefully. From his elevated position he could see the space between one of the solders neck and the armor covering his shoulder. He aimed and fired, his aim was true and the man fell to the ground dead. His companions didn't have as much luck as Oppius, and shields or armor deflected some shots. Oppius lined up his next shot but just as he fired his target charged forward, he looked and saw the Gallic army was charging the advancing Roman lines. He smiled, as he knew this would just make his job easier.

"Fire at will" yelled the commander. He didn't have to ask twice thought Oppius as he pulled an arrow out and fired it into an unlucky horseman's back.

Oppius lost track of the men he had killed after the initial Gallic charge the Romans easily pushed them back and Oppius hadn't stopped firing the entire time. A warband here a swordsman there he knew he had killed more than any other archer in his group. He looked back into the roman lines and was surprised to see what looked like a Gallic tribe leader fighting for his life in the middle of the Roman army. The man was far away but Oppius believed he could hit him. He reached for an arrow and realized he was out. Oppius was severely disappointed for he would have been richly rewarded for killing an enemy tribe leader. He watched as the Tribe leader killed many Romans but was brought down when a hastai threw his pila into the tribe leaders back.

Oppius was disappointed that he hadn't killed the tribe leader but a look into the woods rose his spirits as he saw the remaining Gallic troops being run down by Calvary. All around he heard shouts of "Roma Victor" and he couldn't help but join in.


End file.
